


Strands

by AQueenOfPromise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Budding Love, Flirting, Human Experimentation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenOfPromise/pseuds/AQueenOfPromise
Summary: Scientist Victor and his greatest achievement, an artificially created human named Yuri, start to test the boundaries of their especially complicated relationship.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Strands

**Author's Note:**

> This is something short and unfinished as this was just an idea I had while watching a playthrough of the game Inside. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not since I was just writing as I was thinking and not actually planning anything, but it was fun to play with!

"They're beautiful," he said in admiration, his fingers lightly glossing over the image on the page. A full color picture of emeralds sat printed in the margin of the encyclopedia that laid open on Yuri's lap. He'd been going through the set faster than Victor had anticipated. Of course it was better than him having no interest at all. the many great strides he'd been making in the past few weeks had done nothing but fortify his optimism. This would be the one.  
Peering over Yuri's shoulder Victor smoothed out the page, a faint but genuine smile crossing his face. Without thinking twice about choosing his words he let his hand stray over towards where Yuri kept his at the edge of the book cover. "Just like your eyes." A few weeks, almost a month since Yuri had woken up, taken his first free breath. Once suspended and kept alive by wires and tubes, now released. If one didn't know any better, they'd think he was a normal person, unaware of his far from normal birth into the world.  
A warmth rushing to his head, Yuri brushed his now shoulder-length blonde hair behind his ear. Since he could remember Victor had always been by his side, teaching him every little thing about this 'life'. He especially loved when he got to hear stories about the Outside. What he saw in the books he was constantly looking at, he was told, couldn't compare to the real thing. But all questions about when he'd be able to see it for himself were awkwardly set aside, Victor's eyes glossing over momentarily. Yuri didn't press him, though; he already gave him enough. Wanting to keep that closeness he tried to lace their fingers but Victor instead pulled himself away, rolling over to the very edge of the bed.  
What're you doing? That question popped up often in Victor's head. That line between feeling attachment to a successful creation and actual feeling, dare he say romantic, towards him was close to dissolving. Every smile, every word spoken, drew him in. Every flash of that silver streak in his hair reminded him. Yuri was already his in one sense but there was another he was grappling with wanting all the more.  
No, he wasn't going to turn away again. Gripping Victor by the arm Yuri climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. The oversized shirt he was wearing slid partway down his arm as he made sure neither of them would be going anywhere. He wanted to know so much more and his eyes held a pleading stare. For now, however, he just wanted some time. "What else do you like about me?" His voice was soft, desperate, demanding.  
Before he could swing a leg over the bedside he was pinned down, the seemingly lithe body not letting him move an inch. He was met with those emerald eyes, hardened now with an unfaltering desire. The question he posed only made his heart quicken its pace. Perhaps this was his punishment for his gray-area acting up until now. He could ramble off ambiguous things, go on with the act. Loosening Yuri's hand from his arm he decided to go the other way, letting their future fates fall where they may. "What else do I like about you..." Victor's voice turned low, a tone he used for no one, one he didn't know he had. Hands sliding up his questioner's thin arms he pulled him closer. Down his sides and past where the shirt's hem ended he rested them just above Yuri's knees. "What else," he breathed before pressing a light kiss to his neck, resting his head in the soft curve.  
He was read to push him back down again but Victor's move took him by surprise. His breath was held captive in his throat for a few seconds as the firmness of the other's hands swept over him. Pieces of words tried to arrange themselves in his mind but nothing sensical found its way out. Small, barely audible noises were all that escaped instead followed by a deep sigh when he felt warm lips against his skin. He wasn't expecting it to feel like this. All his understanding of emotion fell by the wayside. He wanted Victor's hands to keep moving, his lips to press against his other side. His arms wrapped around his neck then, closing any gap that remained. Yuri returned the act, leaving his own little trail of kisses up Victor's neck. The slight saltiness of his skin made him lick his lips twice before he got to his cheek and pulled away.


End file.
